Patriot Surger
The Patriot Surger is a Rally Car appearing in all MotorStorm games to date. It is based on a 1969 Dodge Charger, an American muscle car. Like all others in its class, the Surger is one of the fastest rally cars in the game, but this type of Rally Car is not suitable for the mud, unlike the Italia Gagliano, which is more suited to rough terrain. As with many Rally Cars, this car is best at driving on long, dry and flat track surfaces. The Surger first appeared in MotorStorm: Monument Valley, then Pacific Rift and Arctic Edge, and was also spotted in various gameplay footage/screenshots for MotorStorm: Apocalypse. It has been added to the far latter game as a Muscle Car in the Remix Pack DLC. It then appeared as the "Veteran" Muscle Car DLC in MotorStorm RC. The Snake Eyes The Snake Eyes is the personal vehicle of Dice. The Snake Eyes is a Patriot Surger that has been radically weight-stripped. Because of this, its structural rigidity has been permanently comprimised. Consequences include increased chance of rolling and the possibility of snapping clean in half under extreme shear. It's not safe, but for Dice, the drift's the thing. "Ah, what's the worst that could happen?" - Dice Festival Card No. 122 Trivia *Oddly enough, despite the fact that Dice's "Snake Eyes" Surger is portrayed in Motion Comics as sporting a single exhaust pipe sticking out and over the trunk area (a Customization option), its actual in-game model only has the stock exhaust system and a non-stock rear bumper. *In one Motion Comic scene for Mash, Big Dog has Tyler demonstrate the danger of overboosting with a trashed Patriot Surger without wheels. *The Surger's explicit class change (from Rally Car to Muscle Car) makes it the first vehicle in the entire MotorStorm series to receive such treatment. *There are multiple Patriot Surgers that are exclusive to Monument Valley, including the popular Police Car, as well as the AI-only American Dream, rusty, and The Marshall. Though, the Marshall Surger can be found wrecked on Riptide and The Edge in Pacific Rift as an Easter egg. *If you haven't purchased the Remix Pack for Apocalypse yet, this vehicle can be driven for free in Dice's DLC event pack in the "Waves of Mutilation" event on BoardWalk. *The Surger has appeared, in one form or another, in every MotorStorm title. *The Surger is also available to download for MotorStorm RC, for the price of £0.40/€0.49/$0.49. It is marketed as the "Veteran Muscle Car". *It is also one of the most popular vehicles in the entire MotorStorm series. Dice's Patriot Surger.jpg|Dice's Patriot Surger. The Surger.jpg|Jumpin' over the lava. Surger 2 rek.jpg|Dice's surger in Wreckreation, outside of single player mode. Msmv surger 3.jpg|The MotorStorm: Monument Valley-exclusive Police livery. Msmv surger 2.jpg|Patriot in MSMV with the BITE ME livery. Msmv surger 1.jpg MSArcticEdge Surger.jpg|The Surger in Arctic Edge. (using non-stock parts) Ai rust surger.jpg|Rusted-out Surger. Mspr wreck 3.jpg|Wrecked Marshall in Pacific Rift as Easter egg. Dream surger.jpg|"American Dream" Surger. Marshall surger 1.jpg|Marshall Surger in Monument Valley MAINLINE - 'End of the Line'_5.jpg|The Surger creating havoc veteran Surger.jpg|The "Veteran" Surger in RC. Category:Vehicles Category:Patriot Category:Rally Cars Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles (MSMV) Category:Vehicles (MSPR) Category:Vehicles (MSAE) Category:Vehicles (MSA) Category:Vehicles (MSRC) Category:DLC Category:Veteran Vehicle Collection